


You're Pretty (Cute)

by mukemofo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos AU, Cal and Ash aren't in this sorry - Freeform, Feminine Luke, I don't know what this is TBH, Luke tries to be flirty, M/M, Quiet Michael, Shy Michael, fetus 5sos, muke fluff?, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukemofo/pseuds/mukemofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too shy to even go over to him, no matter how bad he wanted to. </p><p>Basically Michael really likes Luke and how pretty he is but is too shy to say anything, and Luke likes his shyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty (Cute)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first piece of writing on here and it's pretty bad if you ask me
> 
> But if you're actually reading this thank you (:
> 
> This is also very short as I don't usually write long stories and I'm sorry. If (or when) I write anything else they'll probably be short also haha

Michael always looked at Luke and wondered how somebody could be so attractive. It obviously wasn't just Luke's looks that made Michael attracted to him, but it was definitely something about him that Michael adored. He thought Luke's skirts made him look really hot and his make-up suited him well. He liked how confident Luke was in his looks; how he was not afraid to wear skirts and make-up to school or out in public. Michael wondered why he could never be that confident in his looks. 

There has always been that voice in the back of Michael's head telling him to go talk to Luke, but there was that feeling that made him nauseous at the thought of him embarrassing himself in front of Luke. So, he never went through with it.

But, today Michael saw Luke sitting down at his desk, and he just had to talk to him. He just wanted to at least get one word out before either vomiting or just embarrassing himself.

Luke had noticed Michael staring at him many times before, and thought he was just some random dude checking him out. But when he noticed Michael's blush after he was caught staring him, Luke noticed he was just a cute boy that probably wanted his attention. Luke would've confronted Michael himself, but he wanted to see if the latter would take action first.

His wait payed off, and he realized that when he saw Michael walking up to him while pulling his sleeves over his hands.

"H-Hey, Luke," he said almost too quietly. Luke gave a small smile and waited for him to continue. 

"I-I'm Mikey, and I just wanted to say that, w-well, I think you're really pretty and I think you really pull that look off a-and I'm sorry I always look at you and I should stop t-talking now," Michael rushes his sentence while stuttering on a few words, making him more nervous than he already is. He blushes bright pink and looks down slightly at his grey shoes.

Luke smiles even bigger at Michael's words, thinking he's the cutest person he's ever seen. 

"Hey, no need to be shy, babe. Thank you for the compliment." Luke's words make Michael look up and give a small smile. 

"Also, Michael, you're fucking adorable," he says, really meaning it. Michael blushes once again, telling himself mentally to stop acting so stupid in front of his crush. 

"Thank y-you," he says back. "I just really like you and- oh s-shit." 

Michael clamps a hand over his mouth and looks right at Luke. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, Luke." 

'I am such an idiot,' Michael thinks to himself, 'stop being so embarrassing.' 

Luke stands up and straightens out his pink skirt. He sees Michael looking at his clothes but doesn't say anything. He decides to make Michael blush again, as he finds it amusing and cute, by kissing him on the cheek lightly. Michael looks up with his mouth opened slightly. 

"What was that f-for?" 

Luke smiles and sits down again, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. He quickly writes down his phone number and hands the slip to Michael. 

"Text me after school, then I'll tell you." 


End file.
